They is Come Back
by Apria Ling
Summary: Setelah Gank ini hilang dan pemimpin Italia Mafia ditemukan dibunuh, Yuri yang berada di Chicago, kedatangan Boboiboy! Adu du dan seorang yang dendam ke Gank ini, berencana dengan taktik kejam! Lanjutan "Boboiboy the Movie" dan "Sift Heads World: Ultimatum" dengan tambahan Yuri, Yuki, John, dan Jack!
1. TAILER

Boboiboy © Animontas

Sift Heads © SiftHeadsGame

They is Come Back © Apria Ling

 **.**

 _Menghilangnya mereka membuatku dan dua temanku untuk mencarinya, bersamaan dengan datangnya sahabat penaku dari Malaysia_

 **.**

"Yuri! Siapa dia?"

"John, Jack, perkenalkan, ini sahabat penaku."

"Hei, aku Boboiboy."

 **.**

 _Namun, dibalik itu, ada yang mengetahui mereka belum tewas, berusaha untuk mencari dan mengajaknya berkerja sama._

 **.**

"Apakah dengan ini kita bisa menhancurkan Boboiboy, _GirlBlack_?"

"Ya, jadi kita bisa berkerja sama… Mmm, Mr. Adu du?"

 **.**

 _Maka, kami berusaha menghentikan, melawan cara-cara licik mereka._

 **.**

"Ochobot diculik, Boboiboy?"

"Surat ini dari… Italian Mafia?!"

"Tulisannya seperti punya Adu du. Apa maunya?"

"Teman-teman, aku tau maksud pesan ini!

 **.**

 _Disaat kami mulai kehilangan harapan…._

 **.**

"Katakan Selamat Tinggal, Yuri, Yuki."

"Katakan Selamat Tinggal, Boboiboy."

 **.**

… _.. disaat itulah, mereka kembali!_

 **.**

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apakah kau…. Vinnie?"

 **.**

 _Membawa rahasia yang baru kuketahui dan dirahasiakan oleh orangtuaku._

 **.**

 **Yap, Boboiboy dari Pulau Rintis, Malaysia. Vinnie dari Chicago, Amerika Serikat.**

 **Ling menggabungkannya menjadi satu!**


	2. First, Looking for them

**Peringat: Cerita Fiksi dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan yang asli! Dengan tokoh tambahan buatan Ling!**

 **Pertama: Yuri dan Yuki bersama tim menganalisi kasus hilangnya gank ini, Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan datang menemui Yuri-Yuki.**

 **~ . . . ~**

Sift Heads World SiftHeadsGame

Boboiboy Animontas

They is Come Back Apria Ling

 **~ . . . ~**

 **~ Yuri ~**

 _Chicago, Amerika Serikat_

Bangunan setengah hancur, darah berserakan dimana-mana, mayat bergelimpangan, peluru-peluru berserakan, benar-benar telah menjadi tempat perang.

Para polisi mengankut katong mayat. Aku menatap nanar seluruh ruangan bangunan itu, bersama Yuki dan John. John mengambil salah satu peluru dengan sarung tangan, Yuki memandang darah mengering di lantai. Aku berjalan mendekati salah satu kantong mayat yang diletakkan di samping ambulans, menjongkok dan membuka resletingnya.

"John! Yuki! Lihat ini!" teriakku.

Mereka mendekatiku, "Ada apa, Yuri?" tanya Yuki.

Aku melirik ke kantong mayat disampingku. John terpana, Yuki menutup mulut.

"Ini Alonzo!" kata John.

Aku mengangguk, "Sepertinya ada orang yang membunuhnya." Kataku pelan.

"Siapa?" Yuki bertanya.

Aku berdiri, menatap sekeliling, "Pastinya seorang _sniper_ "

 **~ . . . ~**

 **~ Boboiboy ~**

 _Seminggu kemudian, Chicago_

"Kita sudah sampai!" kataku bersemangat.

"WAH!" Yaya dan Ying berseru kagum.

"Ini, kah yang namanya kota Chicago?" tanya Fang.

Gopal mengangguk, "Keren!"

Kami berenam, ya, ditambah Ochobot, diundang oleh si kembar Yuri-Yuki ke Chicago. Memang ini pertama kalinya kami keluar negeri. Ini karena si kembar itu telah bisa memperbaiki Ochobot, aku bisa bersahabat dengan mereka.

Ochobot melihat kertas kiriman si kembar, "Boboiboy, sepertinya kita harus ke Café."

Aku memandang Ochobot, "Café apa?"

" Namanya… ' _Tea Cofee Time_ '. Tampak tak?"

Aku melihat sekeliling, mencari Café yang dimaksud. Yaya menarik tanganku, berteriak, "Kesana yuk!" sambil menunjuk sebuah Café.

 _Itu dia!_ , teriak batinku, _Café Tea Cofee Time!_. Gopal membuka pintunya.

KRING-KRING

" _Welcome!_ " Gadis yang mirip Yuri menyambut kami. " _What do you need?_ " tanyanya.

Kami yang sudah duduk, Ying berkata riang, " _Five Milk Tea's, please!_ "

Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu pergi. Aku menyikut Ying, melotot. Ying tertawa pelan, mengabaikan. Aku kembali memandang gadis itu, _apakah itu Yuri?_ , tanya batinku. Kutatap Ochobot.

"Ochocot, kita nanti tunggu sampai tutup." Kataku.

"Kenapa?" Ochobot kaget.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan gadis itu."

 **~ . . . ~**

"Permisi," aku menghentikan dua gadis pelayan Café, saat Cafenya tutup, "Hai, Yuri,Yuki." Sapaku.

Awalnya gadis itu kaget melihatku langsung menyapa, lalu salah satu dari mereka tertawa, "Kau Boboiboy?"

Aku mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Yuri"

Ochobot dibelakangku mengintip, "Mereka, kah, Boboiboy?" bisiknya.

Yuri dan Yuki tertawa lagi, "Kamu dapat juga suratnya? Kalau begitu, ayo ke apartemen kami." Ajak Yuki

Yaya, Ying, Fang, dan Gopal muncul dari tempat persembunyian, "Boleh?"

Aku tersenyum, terima kasih!

 **~ . . . ~**

 **~ Yuri ~**

"Selamat Datang… eh?" Jack yang membuka pintu, kaget.

Aku tersenyum, "Hai."

Aku tau kenapa dia kaget! Karena Boboiboy, sahabat penaku dari Malaysia, ada dibelakangku. Aku yang mengajaknya menginap di apartemenku.

Jack, pria dua puluh tahun yang bersyal hitam itu, mengerutkan dahi, "Yuri! Siapa dia?"

Aku menatap Boboiboy, "Jack, perkenalkan, ini sahabat penaku dari Malaysia."

Boboiboy tersenyum menyapa, "Hai, aku Boboiboy."

 **~ . . . ~**

"Jadi, apa kesimpulan?" John bertanya.

"Ya, simpulan, tiga orang yang dicurigai dan menurutku, ini mirip Jack." Aku menunjuk tiga foto dan menunjuk salah satu foto, pria mirip Jack yang meminum kopi.

"Yang mirip aku itu, menurutmu siapa?" tanya Jack ketus.

Aku menatap Jack dan yang lain, "Vinnie"

 **~ . . . ~**

 **~ Ling ~**

"Apa bisa pakai cara ini?" tanya pria hijau berkepala kotak.

"Ya, tentu." Wanita bertopeng berkepang mengangguk.

"Benarkah? Apakah bisa menghacurkan Boboiboy?"

"Ya, jadi kita bisa berkerja sama, mmm, _Mr_. Adu du?"

"Baiklah, _GirlBlack_."

 **~ . . . ~**

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Bersambung, deh. Ya… Ling gak tau lagi menyambungnya. Sepertinya ficnya garte, tapi tak apalah. Di tunggu Rewiewnya ya!**

 **Ngomomg-ngomong, ada 2 fic yang berhubungan! "To work Together is Crazy" dan "Kembali ke Masa Lalu"! baca 2 fic itu!**


	3. Second : An explanation about them

**Cerita pertamanya sedikit garte ya? Tapi Ling akan perbaiki di bagian kedua ini.**

Mmm, karena ada salah dalam penulisan, kata "SiftHeadsGame" diganti dengan "Pyrozen", terima kasih.

 **Kedua: Boboiboy yang menguping pembicaraan Yuri, Yuki, John dan Jack, ketahuan oleh Yuri! Yuri terpaksa memberitau tentang Kelompok Pembunuh Bayaran itu dan kisah hidup mereka.**

 **~ . . . ~**

Sift Head World © Pyrozen

Boboiboy © Animontas

They is Come Back © Apria Ling

 **~ . . . ~**

 **~ Boboiboy ~**

 _Malam hari, Apartemen Yuri Yuki_

Aku sedang berjalan ke kamar mandi, mendengar suara Yuri dari sebuah ruangan disampingku, menyebut nama orang yang agak asing bagiku, Vinnie? Aku pun menempelkan telingaku ke daun pintu, menguping.

"Vinnie? Kenapa pria pembunuh itu? Memang apa miripnya?" Suara John, laki-laki seusiaku yang diperkenalkan Yuki saat aku tertabrak dengan John.

"Entahlah. Pastinya setelah aku cocokkan kacamata ini, coba Jack pakai." Yuri seperti memberikan sesuatu ke Paman Jack, karena pria itu lebih tua dariku.

"Wah! Benar-benar mirip Vinnie!" sekarang suara Yuki.

Aku tetap diam, berpikir. Vinnie itu pria, pembunuh juga kata John. Dan mirip dengan Jack. Sepertinya pria yang minum kopi dekat aku dan teman-teman tadi siang itu yang dibicarakan mereka. Terdengar suara langkah kaki dan tiba-tiba...

KREK

"Aduh!" aku terjatuh.

Yuri yang membuka pintu, memandang heran, "Boboiboy? Kenapa ada disini?"

Aku berusaha berdiri, melihat ruangan remang yang hanya diterangi lampu, dibawahi Yuki, John, dan Paman Jack memegangi kacamata yang mengelilingi meja.

Aku pun menyengir, "Hehehe, aku tadi mendengar suara kalian di sini. Karena penasaran, aku menguping." Ngakuku.

Yuri menghela nafas, "Jadi kamu dengar semua pembicaraan kami?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Yah, karena dia sudah mendengar, tidak ada salahnya dia tau misi ini." Kata Jack meletakkan kacamata atas meja.

Aku pun masuk ke ruangan sambil memperbaiki posisi topiku. Yuri menutup pintu, berjalan menuju meja.

"Jadi, kamu mendengar dari mana?" tanya Yuri.

"Mmm," aku berusaha mengingat, "kalau tidak salah sampai ada kata Vinnie-Vinnie begitu." Ujarku.

"Sepertinya harus diceritakan dari awal, Yuri." Yuki memandang Yuri.

Yuri kembali menghela nafas, mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Bobobiboy, mungkin kamu belum pernah kenal dengan Vinnie si pemburu hadiah legendaris itu, tapi begini saja. Hm, aku kenal Vinnie saat misi CIA menangkap Mafia Italia di Chicago."

"CIA? Ooo, Organisasi rahasia itu?" tebakku.

"Ya," Yuri duduk di kursi, melanjutkan, "Dan CIA dapat laporan dari kepolisian Chicago, kalau Alonzo, pemimpin Mafia Italia, dan Yuuma, pemimpin Yakuza, Mafia Jepang, tewas."

Aku terkejut. "Kenapa bisa?"

"Diprediksi dibunuh. Alonzo ditemukan terluka tertusuk serpihan kaca di sekujur tubuh dan luka tembakan di kepala. Yuuma sendiri mendapat luka dibelah di kepala." Kata Yuki.

"Dan kami berpikir pembunuhnya kelompok Vinnie." Lanjut John

"Kelompok Vinnie? Memang pria itu punya kelompok?" tanyaku.

Semua mengangguk.

"Anggotanya Vinnie sendiri, Kiro dan Shorty. Vinnie dulunya anggota Mafia Abu-abu yang akhirnya keluar dari Mafia itu. Kiro adalah mantan anggota Yakuza, setelah saudaranya, Kienji, ditembak Vinnie saat Vinnie misi terakhir di Jepang." Jelas Yuri.

"Eh? Jadi yang membunuh saudara Kiro itu si Vinnie?" kini John kaget.

Yuri mengangguk. "Aku baru-baru ini dapat kabarnya. Hmm, setelah Kiro tau pembunuhnya Vinnie, pemuda samurai itu balas dendam dengan menculik Shorty dan menantang Vinnie. Namun, dia kalah dan Vinnie mengajaknya menjadi team."

"Sedangkan Shorty, kami tidak mendapat info lengkapnya, tapi yang kami tau wanita itu bertemu dengan Vinnie dan pria itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." Lanjut Yuki.

Aku hanya menggaruk kepala, sedikit mengerti. "Lalu, kenapa dia membunuh, mmm, Alonzo dan Yuuma?"

"Karena Alonzo mau menguasai Chicago. Aku kurang tau kenapa Vinnie bisa marah dengan pak tua itu, tapi intinya, mereka musuhan hingga Vinnie bisa membunuhnya. Sedangkan Yuuma sendiri adalah musuh Kiro." Yuri melepas kacamatanya sebentar.

"Sekarang mereka dimana?" terdengar suara Ochobot dari belakangku.

Aku membalik, kaget melihat robot bulat kuning sahabatku yang diperbaiki si kembar sudah di belakangku, bertanya. Yang lain juga terkejut.

"Ochobot, kapan kamu disini?" tanya Yuki.

Ochobot menggaruk kepala robotnya, "Sejak... Boboiboy menguping tadi." Ngakunya.

Yuri memegang kepala, "Haruskah aku membocorkannya ke robot ini?"

Aku tertawa pelan, menganjungkan jempol ke Ochobot, _terbaiklah Ochobot_ , batinku.

"Mereka hilang." Jawab John.

"Hilang?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku sudah melihat rumah aman mereka kemarin, ternyata sudah hancur. Rencana aku akan pergi ke rumah temannya. Kau mau ikut, Boboiboy?" Yuri memandangku.

Aku mengangguk, "Boleh saja."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, Yuki, tolong buka pintunya." Yuri menudukkan kepalanya.

Aku bingung, ada yang menguping lagi? Yuki membuka pintu dan...

BRUK!

"Aduh..." Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Fang ternyata menguping.

"Sudah Yuri duga, memang ada yang menguping selainmu, Boboiboy." Yuki tersenyum.

Aku kembali tertawa pelan.

 **~ Vinnie ~**

Apakah aku sudah mati?

Ataukah aku menghilang dari Chicago?

Tidak!

Aku tidak mati, juga tidak hilang dari Chicago. Hanya saja, lari dari polisi!

Setelah Alonzo, pemimpin Mafia Italia, sudah kubunuh. Yuuma, pemimpin Yakuza, sudah dibunuh Kiro. Dan aku melepas kacamataku. Aku punya alasan! Yuri dan Yuki, detektif kembar yang mau berkerja sama denganku pasti akan menyelidiki tempat pentempuranku dan menemukan kacamataku, hanya itu.

Kali ini, aku melihat sebuah robot _chess drum band_ ungu (aku menyebutnya seperti itu karena mirip itu) mengintip apartemen si kembar itu di dalam mobilku, di atas atap sebelah apartemen itu. Aku sempat mendengar kata-katanya dengan jelas.

"Pasti Tuan Bos dan ketua wanita itu akan senang mendengar ini."

Aku pun menembaknya dengan M12, saat itulah robot itu lari kesakitan. Aku tersenyum licik, menjalankan mobilku ke jalan.

" _Striker!_ "

 **~ Ling ~**

"Probe, kenapa kau?" Adu du heran melihat Probe datang ke hadapannya dengan kesakitan.

"Tuan bos, aku hanya terkena peluru saja. Tapi, aku dapat info tentang orang yang tuan bos cari!" jawab Probe sambil mengelus bagian yang tertembak.

"Apa yang kau dapat?" Adu du bertanya antusias.

Probe melihatkan senyumannya, "Vinnie muncul di Cafe _Tea Cofee Time_ tadi pagi."

 _ **To Be Contineud ~**_

Hisk-hisk-hisk, huaaaa, sedihnya film Boboiboy The Movie-nya...

Ling akhirnya bisa nonton filmnya, beberapa ada yang betul di fic "Kembali ke Masa Lalu", tapi... Ling salah kalau Ochobot diperbaiki, ternyata ditolong Klamkabot, sedih loh.

Mirip...

Yuri: "sudah, abaikan kata Author ini."

Woi, yang ini harus didengar, bagian dua ini menceritakan kehidupan Vinnie, Kiro dan Shorty, bisa _readers_ dapatkan di game Sift Heads 1,2,3,4,5 dan Sift Renegade 1,2,3, 3:definca. Selamat memainkannya!

Jack: "kenapa pula aku yang dibuat mirip Vinnie?"


	4. Third, Adu du betrayed GirlBlack

Mungkin di bagian kedua banyak percakapan, tapi Ling buat yang lebih deh, hehehe.

Ketiga: disinilah semuanya dimulai!

 **~ . . . ~**

Sift Heads World © Pyrozen

Boboiboy © Animontas

They is Come Back © Apria Ling

 **~ . . . ~**

 **~ Yuri ~**

"Disini, pak. Terima kasih." Aku menghentikan taksi yang membawa kami, lalu keluar dari mobil.

"Kenapa tidak sampai ke rumahnya?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Karena tempat tinggalnya kami rahasiakan" jawab Yuki.

Ya, memang aku sengajakan, seperti dengan alasan Yuki. Kami berjalan memasuki sebuah gang, berjalan terus hingga berhenti di sebuah rumah, di situlah aku melihat darah dari dalam rumah, di bawah pintu. Boboiboy menyikutku, aku mengangguk. Lalu membuka pintu rumah,

"Mr. Darwen?" bisikku.

Lihat! Rumah pria tua itu berantakan dan di penuhi darah, terlihat jejak kertas di atas sofa yang bersimbah darah, pikiranku berputar mengingatkan sesuatu.

"Boboiboy, Ochobot kamu bawa?" tanyaku.

"Tak, memang kenapa?" jawabnya agak gugup.

"Dimana robot itu kamu tinggal?"

"Di Cafe."

"Bersama siapa?"

"Sendiri saja, memang kenapa?" Boboiboy mulai gusar.

Aku langsung berlari keluar rumah, berteriak, "Yuki! Kau beri pertolongan pertama sama Paman Darwen di ruang sebelah! Boboiboy, cepat ikut aku! Ochobot dalam BAHAYA!"

Yuki langsung masuk ke ruangan sebelah, Boboiboy dengan panik mengikutiku. Aku langsung menghentikan taksi lewat, buru-buru masuk bersama Boboiboy. Aku berkata cepat, lalu taksi melaju cepat,

"Bawa kami ke Cafe _Tea Cofee Time_!"

 **~ . . . ~**

KREK!

Aku cepat-cepat membuka pintu Cafe setelah turun dari taksi. Sesuai dugaan, Ochobot!

"Ochobot! Dimana?" tanya Boboiboy panik.

Kakiku berjalan memasuki dapur, telihat Gopal, Fang, Yaya, dan Ying terikat di salah satu tiang. Mataku melirik ke sebelah mereka, tersenyum datar,

"John? Jack?"

 **~ Yuki ~**

Aku sudah menelfon Ambulan, sedang memperban luka tembakan di perut Paman Darwen. Pria tua itu hanya meringis kesakitan saat kukencangkan ikatannya,

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanyaku

Paman Darwen terbatuk pelan, "Ada pria yang menembakku, lalu ia menarik kerah bajuku sambil bertanya 'Dimana Vinnie?' dengan keras. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng. Tiba-tiba... uhuk!" dia terbatuk lagi.

Aku buru-buru memberi botol minum di saku jaketku, membuka tutupnya dan memberinya ke Paman Darwen, "Tiba-tiba apa?"

Dia menyelesaikan minumnya, melanjutkan, "Pria itu ditembak kepalanya! Lalu tumbang. Aku terjatuh. Sebelum aku pingsan, sempat kulihat suliet seorang Pria yang memegang senjata Shotgun sedang membaca surat lalu diremuknya dan berlari keluar. Ah, ya, kuingat, Pria itu sempat memandangku sebelum pergi." Kemudian, ia menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Selesai, ya ceritanya selesai. Aku memandangi mayat pria yang ditembak kepalanya. Hancur. Sebelum terdengar suara sirene Ambulan, aku sempat memikirkan satu nama,

Vinnie.

 **~ Yuri ~**

"Tak kusangka, seorang mantan _sniper_ berdarah dingin, ikut terikat dengan seorang samurai bangsawan Inggris, ck, ck, ck." Kataku mengejek.

Seperti kataku, Jack dan John terikat di tiang sebelah 4 kawan Boboiboy. Yuki kembali dari rumah Paman Darwen, ikut membantu melepaskan ikatan Gopal, Fang, Ying dan Yaya bersama Boboiboy.

"Mereka menyerang terlalu cepat, menyentrum kami dengan Stun Gun. Siapa yang bisa mengelaknya, apalagi Cafe sedang sepi." Bela John.

Jack hanya diam, aku tertawa pelan. Aku menutup Cafe, berjalan ke meja dapur. Yang lain mengikut.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Mr. Darwen?" tanya Jack.

"Ditembak oleh orang asing, untung masih bisa diselamatkan." Jawab Yuki.

"Ochobot diculik 'kan?" tanya Boboiboy pelan.

4 kawan Boboiboy diam, dan Fang pun mengangguk.

"Ochobot diculik?" kali ini Yuki terkejut.

"Dan mereka meninggalkan ini di tanganku." Jack memberi surat ke tanganku.

Aku membuka surat, membaca sebentar, "Ini bahasa Italia. Mau kubaca dengan bahasa apa?" tanyaku.

"Bahasa Inggris saja." Usul Boboiboy.

Aku mengangguk, bersiap membaca,

Halo, Yuri, Yuki. Mungkin aku belum pernah melihat kalian, tapi kutau, kalian berkerja sama dengan Vinnie, pembunuh ayahku, Alonzo. Aku bekerja sama dengan alien berkepala kotak hijau, dia cukup tinggi. Dan sepertinya ada alien yang pura-pura ingin bergabung dengan kami, mungkin temanmu. Anggotaku membawanya ke Cafemu. Lihatlah di tiang dapur.

"Ooo, jadi ini anaknya pak tua itu." Ngumamku.

"Sejak kapan Alonzo punya anak?" tanya Yuki.

Aku mengangkat bahu, meneruskan membaca,

Aku tau dimana Vinnie dan timnya berada. Mereka belum mati! Dan aku yang akan membunuhnya. Sebelum itu, aku harus membunuh patner detektif mereka, kalian berdua. Kuculik robot kuning ini, ambillah ke tempat pertarungan ayahku dengan Vinnie. Kutunggu malam ini!

 _GirlBlack, New Leader Italian Mafia_

"Surat ini dari... Italian Mafia?!" kataku kaget.

" _GirlBlack_ , sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya." Ngumam John.

"Ya, selesai. Yuki, apa Paman Darwen bercerita tentang apa yang ditimpanya?" tanyaku memandang Yuki.

Yang ditanya mengangguk, "Dia bilang ada pria yang menembak perutnya, lalu menarik kerah bajunya sambil bertanya dengan keras 'Dimana Vinnie?'. Paman Darwen hanya bisa menggeleng. Tiba-tiba, pria itu ditembak kepalanya, sampai hancur pada tembakan pertama. Paman Darwen jatuh pingsan." Jelasnya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Fang.

"Biar kutebak, sebelum pingsan, Paman Darwen sempat melihat suliet seorang Pria yang memegang Shotgun sedang membaca sebuah kertas, meremuknya dan berlari keluar. Kupastikan itu surat dari _GirlBlack_ itu juga 'kan?" tebakku.

Yuki mengangguk.

"Wah, tepat sekali tebakanmu, Yuri." Kata Yaya.

"Tapi, kenapa dia tidak melihat wajah pria itu? Kan, kita bisa tau siapa pria yang menolongnya." Protes Gopal.

"Haiya, kata Yuri, Paman itu hanya bisa melihat sulietlah. Itu artinya dia hanya melihatnya tidak jelas." Sela Ying.

"Sekarang kita harus menyelamatkan Ochobot." Tekad Boboiboy.

"Teman-teman, aku tau maksud surat ini!" Fang menarik sebuah kertas dan pena dari saku celananya.

Kami mendekati Fang.

"Menurutku, gadis hitam itu meminta Yuri dan Yuki untuk membawa Vinnie ke gadis itu dan membalas dendamnya. Yang kuherankan, kenapa ini tulisan Adu du?" jelas Fang.

"Iyalah, apa maunya?" geram Ying.

"Sepertinya _GirlBlack_ mengkhianati Adu du" aku membuka karung di tiang.

Benar dugaanku, alien kepala kotak hijau pendek diikat dengan robot tudung saji ungu, Boboiboy tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa kalian diikat seperti ini, Probe?" tanya Yaya.

"Kami di khianati oleh gadis hitam dan Ejo jo." Jawab robot yang dipanggil Probe.

Terlihat wajah kaget 5 sahabat penaku dan mereka bertanya kompak,

"EJO JO?"

 _ **To Be Contineud ~**_

Hahaha, ini sebenarnya bukan dari pemikiran Ling. Tapi kasian juga Ejo jo gak dimunculin dan keliatannya Adu du udah temanan sama Boboiboy, jadi Ling buat kayak gini.

Eh, Ling pura-pura tentang Alonzo punya anak. Kan, dia belum kawin, hehehe.

Yuri: "Ejo jo itu seperti apa?"

Adu du: "Hei, lepaskan aku dulu..."

Ok, abaikan 2 makhluk aneh tadi. Ditunggu _review_ nya!

Bagi penggemar Naruto, udah dengar tentang kabar Naruto tewas saat film Boruto: The Next Generation? Kalau mau tau, cari di Youtube, (Kalau dapat Tailernya, hehehe.)

 _I not kidding!_


	5. Fourth : All know the fight will start

Yap, di Fic ini Ling buat tentang VKS aja. Maaf bila kata umpatan, Ling sensor kok.

Keempat: Bila seseorang yang dekatnya disakiti, maka timbul rasa ingin membalas dendamnya. Itulah Manusia.

#eaaa, Ling (sok) bijaksana mah...

 **~ . . . ~**

Boboiboy © Animontas

Sift Heads © Pyrozen

They is Come Back © Apria Ling

 **~ . . . ~**

 **~ Vinnie ~**

" _D**n!_ "

Aku mengumpat sambil mengendarai mobil. Tangan kananku menggenggam remukan kertas s**l*n itu. Saat aku mendatangi rumah Darwen untuk meminta senjata, kulihat seorang pria yang menarik Darwen dengan kasar. Segera kuambil Shotgun dari mobil dan menembak kepala pria itu. Kudekati Darwen yang terluka, kudapati sebuah kertas di dekatnya. Aku meraihnya dan membacanya.

Hei, Vinnie.

Ingat dengan Alonzo yang kau bunuh itu? Kini aku akan melakukannya kembali kepadamu. Tentu kau tau dengan detektif YU2 yang sudah menolongmu dulu. Aku akan membalas dendam Alonzo kepada mereka. Sebelum itu, orang yang menolongmu sebelum kau bunuh Alonzo, kubunuh lebih dulu. Lalu detektif itu, kekasihmu dan partnermu.

Kalau kau ingin membunuhku, aku siap. Datanglah ke tempat tempuranmu dengan Alonzo malam ini, dan kutunggu kau disana.

Bersiaplah untuk mati, Vinnie...

 _GirlBlack, New Leader Italian Mafia_

" _D**n Girl!_ " umpatku lagi.

Kubanting setir dari arah ke rumahku, menyusun rencana, menyiapkan senjata, mengisi ulang amunisi dan melakukan penyerang. Malam ini!

 **~ . . . ~**

"Tumben cepat sekali pulangnya, ada apa?" Kiro yang memainkan shurikennya, memandangku keluar dari mobil.

Aku hanya mengendus, melempar sembarang kertas yang sempurna remuk.

Kiro mengambilnya, meluruskanya dan membacaya.

"Mafia Italia sudah punya pemimpin baru?" tanya Kiro terkejut.

Aku mengangguk, "Dan membalas dendam."

Kiro berdiri, merenggangkan punggungnya, " _So,_ ada penyerangan malam ini?"

Aku kembali mengangguk, membuka gudang senjata.

Kiro mengikutiku dari belakang, membantuku mengambil senjat-senjata yang dipelukan. Shorty muncul dari belakang, mengambil kertas yang kuremuk dan ikut bersamaku. Semua selesai. Aku mengankat Shotgun.

" _Long time we no action. What your plan, Vinnie?"_ tanya Shorty.

Aku menoleh ke Shorty, tersenyum, " _First, we go to the last fight place, babe."_

 **~ . . . ~**

 **Kiro**

Belum pernah kulihat Vinnie semarah itu setelah dia membuka kacamatanya.

Pria itu akhir-akhir ini suka keluar dari rumah aman baru kami, setelah yang lama dihancurkan Yuuma. Polisi masih mencarinya. Tapi dia tidak pernah tertangkap. Toh, wajahnya tampak beda tanpa kacamata dan juga mobil barunya itu. Aku hanya keluar sesekali, dengan jaket bertudung.

Kami juga jarang berkomukasi dengan detektif kembar dan timnya.

Pernah sekali aku bertemu dengan _sniper_ cengeng mereka, Jack Haesamaru.

Yah, _sniper_ itu tidak pernah telihat menangis.

Waktu itu aku ke sebuah mini market, membeli kebutuhan pangan. Dan tukang kasirnya adalah pria itu. Jack masih menggunakan syal hitamnya itu. Dia menghitung belanjaanku dengan tenang, seperti biasa saja.

"15 dolar, tuan." Katanya.

"Bisa dikurangi?" tanyaku.

Aku hanya bercanda saat itu. Jack tersenyum geli, menggeleng. Aku hanya memutar bola mata, membayarnya. Jack menatapku, lalu mengangguk.

" _Thank's_ " kataku singkat.

Dia melihatku sekilas lalu kembali ke belanjaan orang lain. Terdengar dari telingaku bisikan anehnya, tapi aku abaikan.

" _Meet! I meet he!"_

 **~ . . . ~**

Kemarin, aku melihat Jack lagi di cafe. Dia menjadi pelayannya.

Saat itu, aku hanya menemani Vinnie.

O, ya, aku sebenarnya menunggunya di mobil. Tidak ikut masuk ke dalamnya. Jadi, aku hanya melihatnya dari kaca mobil. Tampak disana, si kembar itu melayani Vinnie. Tak lama kemudian, ada lima anak muda seusia dengan si kembar masuk dalam cafe itu. Dua gadis dan tiga pemuda. Aku heran dengan mereka yang duduk di samping Vinnie. Sepertinya mereka orang Asia, tapi bukan Jepang.

Sepuluh menit menunggu, akhirnya Vinnie keluar dari cafe. Aku menghela nafas lega.

"Siapa pelayan yang melayanimu, VN?" tanyaku.

Vinnie menatapku dingin, "Yuri dan Yuki."

Aku terdiam.

 **~ . . . ~**

 **~ Shorty ~**

Bahuku masih sakit walau lukanya mulai hilang. Aku dilarang Vinnie untuk keluar bebas. Mungkin masih takut dengan kejadian itu. Aku terharu, dia memang pasangan hidupku yang dapat kupercaya.

Tapi, aku tetap saja keluar tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dengan berpakaian tertutup.

Waktu itu, aku bertemu dengan John Enilrade, bangsawan seusia Yuki Sumitsu dan Yuri Sumitsu. Di sebuah taman. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan sendiri. Tampak olehku pemuda itu sambil melihat sebuah foto. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Aku mendekatinya, sengaja menjatuhkan barang-barang. John refleks menolongku, sempat memasukkan foto itu dalam sakunya. Aku tersenyum berterima kasih.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, _madam_?" tanyanya sopan.

Aku mengangguk, "Hanya tanganku tidak kuat memegangnya, nak."

Gaya menyamar yang biasa, bukan?

"Apa perlu kubawakan barangmu ini, _madam_?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak perlu anak muda. Ini lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih." Lalu aku berlalu pergi.

John masih tersenyum. Aku menoleh sebentar, tersenyum.

Tapi, sepertinya, anak itu sempat kulihat mefotoku.

Entahlah.

 **~ . . . ~**

 **~ Ling ~**

"Hei! Jelaskan ini semua, Adu du!" teriak Boboiboy kesal.

Adu du, alien pendek hijau yang ikatannya sudah dibuka, walau belum sepenuhnya. Robot ungu yang dipanggil Probe juga berdiri disamping bosnya –robot itu memanggilnya itu pada robotnya _-_. Yuri menghela nafas, menggulung tali.

"Mmm..." Adu du menmandang sekeliling, gugup.

"Jadi, macam ini," lanjut Probe, "Sewaktu masih di Malaysia, ada wanita bergaun hitam yang menawarkan kerja sama ke Pak Bos. Pak Bos tidak bisa menolak, karena dihadiahkan uang 1 juta ringgit." Jelas Probe.

"Tapi, ternyata ada Ejo jo yang membantu wanita itu, mengkhianati kalian dan disinilah kalian?" tebak Yuki.

Adu du mengangguk.

"Hhh… jadi kalian taulah tentang Vinnie, Kiro dan Shorty itu?" tanya Fang.

Probe mengangguk, "Aku bahkan semapt ditembak oleh Vinnie!"

"Apa kalian merasa ada seseorang yang mengikuti kalian selain tiga orang itu?" tanya Yuri tiba-tiba.

Adu du diam sebentar dan mengangguk, "Aku pernah melihat wanita berpakaian ninja yang selalu mengintip aku dan Probe saat di markas dulu."

"Ooo, begitu ya." Yuri berdiri.

Boboiboy, Ying, Yaya, Gopal dan Fang menatap heran. Yuki diam, lalu terkekeh pelan. Jack dan John saling pandang.

"Sepertinya pacar Kiro itu sudah menunggu kita, Yuri." Kata Yuki.

Yuri mengangguk, "Kita harus bergerak sekarang, atau dia akan marah."

 **~ . . . ~**

Vinnie dan Kiro mempersiapkan senjatanya, bersiap masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

Jauh disana, seorang wanita berpakaian ninja dan berambut ungu melihat mereka. Matanya memandang mereka, tersenyum tipis, walau hidung dan mulutnya ditutup perban.

"Mari kita lihat, apa si kembar itu datang tepat waktu atau aku yang akan ikut campur." Ngumamnya pelan.

Dan angin pun berhembus kencang.

 **~ To Be Contineud ~**

 **Oke, lama juga gak lanjutin.**

 **Biasalah, namanya orang sibuk.**

 **Lanjutannya mungkin lama**


End file.
